She Said No
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: Allison turns down Stark’s proposal after overhearing a conversation about Carter and Nathan.
1. Chapter 1

She Said No

By Andie O'Neill

Genre: Romance/Alternate Universe

Pairing: Nathan/Jack

Rating: M

Summary: Allison turns down Stark's proposal after overhearing a conversation about Carter and Nathan.

A/N: This is just a small story I've had in my mind for awhile now. Hope ya like it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Eureka and all the characters belongs to sci-fi.

* * *

Part One

Allison Blake was used to pressure. She thrived under pressure. She was a mother… it was part of the job. Working as head of Global Dynamics had refined this gift, of course, but she'd always had it. Still, even she had her limits. It'd been almost a week since Nathan Stark had proposed and he wasn't making it any easier on her. She was still no closer to figuring out what she wanted than she'd been when she'd asked him if she could think about it. Then there was all the paperwork… piles and piles of it after their latest incident. Henry had been arrested, something which had affected almost everyone in the town as he'd always been quite popular. Even Carter seemed more on edge since the arrest. Allison rolled her eyes as she watched Sheriff Carter walking past Fargo's desk with Nathan. They were bickering as usual, and neither seemed to be winning their latest argument.

Allison was about to turn the corner to pass on a message to Fargo when she noticed Taggart and Vince standing at his desk talking with them, all three of them watching Carter and Stark, looking quite amused. Taggart sighed. "There they go. I swear if they weren't both madly in love with Doctor Blake I'd think _they_ were a couple!"

Ally almost laughed at the thought. _'Now that would be interesting,'_ she thought to herself.

Vince snorted. "Oh please, those two spend more time fighting each other than actually pursuing Allison!"

Jim smiled at that. "You should have seen them try to save Doctor Blake during that shut down last week! I don't know how they manage to work so well together AND bicker at the same time."

Fargo raised an eyebrow, looking slightly disturbed. "Uh Sheriff Carter and Doctor Stark?" he asked them both in surprise, giving them a pointed look.

"Don't tell me you don't see it, mate!" exclaimed Taggart in surprise.

"Believe me, Fargo those two don't hate each other nearly as much as they want people to believe," Vincent remarked, folding his arms.

Allison frowned. Was it even possible? Sure they fought… all the time, but was it because of her or something else? Nathan had proposed, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't interested in Carter. Allison looked over at Nathan and the Sheriff, both standing at the end of the hall. Stark made some smart ass remark, Ally was sure by the glare Jack sent him, and Stark gave him a wide smile in return… a real smile… the kind that reached his eyes and made him look extremely adorable. Allison knew that smile well, because he'd smiled at her like that many times during their previous marriage. Apparently it was possible. Suddenly Allison knew what she had to do. She'd made plans with Nathan for dinner. She'd give him her answer then.

* * *

Nathan smiled at Ally, taking a sip of his wine as the two sat in her kitchen on the wooden stools. "This is nice," he told her, his voice soft and relaxed.

Allison frowned, knowing she was about to change that. "Nathan… I…" she shook her head sadly. "No."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I can't marry you, Nathan."

Nathan's smile immediately faded. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a very annoying Sheriff now would it?" he asked darkly, putting down his glass.

Allison smiled grimly. "Truthfully… yes, sort of-"

Stark rolled his eyes, huffing angrily. "You want him? Fine!" he told her, moving to leave.

Allison grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Nathan! I don't want to be with Carter!" she assured him.

She could see Nathan turn back to look at her, his expression revealing his confusion. "But you just said-"

"I said it had to do with him… I didn't say it was because I have feelings for him," she corrected, letting go of his arm.

Stark shook his head. "I don't understand… that doesn't make any sense."

Ally took a deep breath, knowing she would probably pay dearly for what she was about to say. She could only hope they would be able to salvage their friendship somehow. "I'm not turning you down because I have feelings for Jack. I'm turning you down because YOU have feelings for Jack," she spoke hurriedly.

Nathan stared at her blankly for a moment, as if his brain had somehow frozen. "What?"

"Nathan, you know what I said."

"Yeah, but I'm having a little trouble believing it! You think I have feelings for Sheriff Carter?!" he asked, his voice rose marginally and she knew he was getting upset.

"Carter, the whole town can see it! I see the way you look at him. At first I just thought you two couldn't get along because of me, but I know better now. You just don't want to face the truth! You love him, Nathan, you must see that," she fought, hoping he'd accept it.

Stark shook his head, getting up. "That's it, I'm gone," he told her, his voice almost a growl as he tried to walk away.

Allison immediately moved in his way.

"Move Allison!"

"I know you love him, Nathan," she told him sternly, not ready to back down. She knew how stubborn he could be.

"I'm not in love with Carter, Ally! I hate him! I hate how he looks at you! I hate that he flirts with you every chance he gets! I hate how self-righteous he is! He drives me crazy! I hate his smug little smile every time he thinks he's right! I hate that his eyes light up like a child's on Christmas morning every time he sees some new invention! He's a moron! He's clueless! And I can't stand him! I hate him!" Nathan shouted, completely furious. He's out of breath by the time he's finished. Allison could see the fire in his eyes just before he took a step back, looking away from her.

"You don't hate him, Nathan. You hate the way he makes you feel," Allison whispered and Nathan's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he took another step back. Allison laid a hand on Stark's cheek, stroking his beard softly. He looked confused and upset. She figured it be a hard concept for him to accept. "I will always be here for you, Nathan, but I can't marry you when I know you're in love with someone else."

Nathan hung his head, his shoulders sagged and Allison immediately pulled him in her arms. "We can't even stand being in the same room together for more than five minutes," Stark objected weakly, his forehead rested on her shoulder as he spoke.

Allison tightened her grip on him, and felt his arms wrap around her. "Love is a very strange and mysterious thing," she told him, unable to stop the smile that formed.

Nathan snorted in amusement. "More like twisted and demented," he remarked.

Somehow Allison couldn't help but agree. "Yeah… you may be right about that."

* * *

In the next few months Allison did her best to be as supportive as she could be for Nathan. She knew he was afraid to tell Carter how he felt because he believed he would be rejected. Although Allison truly believed Jack felt the same way, she knew it was a long shot considering the Sheriff's background. It'd been much easier to believe Nathan could have feelings for Jack, especially when he'd told her before they were married about his dating history, some having included men. It hadn't really bothered her as she knew he'd truly loved her. Carter on the other hand was a little harder to understand. Although he did seem to flirt with Nathan just as much, it was still possible that not even Jack realized what he was doing. It was also possible he'd never even considered dating another man before.

Still, Allison knew she couldn't let them go on as they were. The tension between them had grown since Nathan had admitted and accepted his feelings for Carter. Stark continued to be snarky with Jack, often getting the Sheriff angry simply to get a reaction out of the other man. Allison knew she'd have to do something soon before they ended up killing each other. Thankfully, she had a plan. Eureka had a huge festival coming up celebrating a very important physicist named Ernest Rutherford, the father of nuclear physics. His contributions had changed the world, as to their understanding of nuclear physics leading to many discoveries Eureka's scientists could never have made without Rutherford's research. The celebration was a pretty big deal, and everyone was getting ready for the big event. Allison knew many were planning on making everything bigger and better after the rough year they'd all had, which Blake felt was just what the town needed. Vince was even planning the feast of a lifetime. Allison also knew many people would be going together. Last year there'd even been a romantic picnic under the stars near the bonfire. There'd be music and dancing. The perfect first date….

"No! No way! I am not asking Carter out on a date! It's juvenile!" Nathan resisted furiously.

Allison put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "And it's not juvenile that you fight with him and pick on him every chance you get? Nathan, if he had pigtails you'd probably be yanking them by now!"

Nathan frowned at her comment. "I'm not ready, Allison!" he fought.

"Yes you are!"

"No! I'm not!"

Allison narrowed her eyes, frustrated. "Go ask him out or I'll lock you both in the smallest room I can find until you do!" she threatened.

Stark shook his head, giving her a weary look. "You're bluffing."

Allison didn't back down. "Try me!"

Nathan looked at her for a while, then his face fell as he realized just how serious she was. "Ally, I'm just not ready yet."

Allison huffed and folded her arms, seeing the fear in his eyes. It was then that she realized her goal might have to be reached another way.

* * *

If Nathan was going to be stubborn she'd just have to try Carter. She'd gotten Stark to admit he loved Jack… she could get Carter to admit he loved Stark. She had her work cut out for her! Big time! She knew Nathan much better than she knew Jack, so that would be a challenge. Jack could also be just as stubborn as Nathan… another challenge. She would need the right moment.

"I swear Allison, I don't know what you ever saw in Nathan Stark!" Jack shouted as he barged angrily into her office.

Bingo! "What'd he do now?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"He doesn't have to do anything! All he has to do is open his mouth and let words come out!"

Allison smiled at that, amused as she watched Carter take a seat across from her. "Oh come on, he's not that bad," she defended.

Jack looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown a third eye, before taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Oh no, your right! He's not that bad," he replied sarcastically. "He's just arrogant, self-righteous, an ego-maniac… and let's not forget completely psycho! But other than that…" he trailed off.

Allison's smile widened. "Yeah and he also happens to be the man your in love with."

Apparently Ally's timing was absolutely perfect as she said those words just as Jack was taking another gulp of his coffee. The fluid immediately went down the wrong tube as he coughed and sputtered in shock. "WHAT?!"

Allison looked at him calmly. "Oh don't even try that with me, Carter. The way you two flirt I'm surprised the whole town doesn't know it."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Allison raised an eyebrow, not phased by his outburst. "You heard me."

"We do NOT flirt! We've NEVER flirted! We can't even stand each other!"

"It's called sexual tension, Carter." She had him right where she wanted him.

"Sexual tension?! Me and Stark?! Are you nuts?!"

Allison couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. When she'd confronted Nathan about his feelings he'd been pissed. Somehow it didn't surprise her that when confronting Carter he'd be just plain flabbergasted. "Stark was right… you really are clueless."

Jack's frown deepened. "I am NOT in love with Stark! I don't even LIKE the guy! Despise, now THAT'S a word I'd use to describe my feelings for Stark!"

"Oh please you do not despise, Nathan. If anything the only thing you do hate is the fact that he knows how to get under your skin and break down your defenses. Carter… it's okay, it's not a big deal. No one in Eureka would ever judge you for your feelings. You should know that by now."

Jack faltered. "Even if I was interested in Stark… and I'm not saying I am, it wouldn't matter. The guy can't even stand me."

Allison rolled her eyes. They were BOTH clueless. "Oh believe me… you don't have to worry about him not returning your affections."

Jack put down his drink, leaning back in his chair, arms folded. "Nathan Stark? Doctor Nathan Stark? Are we talking about the same Stark? Him? Interested in me?"

Allison looked him in the eye. "I tell you what… ask him out for the Rutherford festival. If he says 'no,' I'll do whatever you want. You get one wish."

"And if he says 'yes?' What then?" Jack questioned.

Allison shrugged. "Then I get one wish."

Jack smiled mischievously. "Deal."

Allison grinned. Perfect!

* * *

"You're actually going to do it?!" Jo asked in surprise.

"Yup," was his only answer. He didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork.

"You're insane!"

Jack pushed a few folders aside, signing a document here and there as he went. "Probably."

"You are going to ask Doctor Stark out on a date?" Jo questioned in disbelief.

Jack knew he was losing it. Then again, he was about to win a bet. There was no way Nathan would agree. "Oh come on! Jo there's no way he'll say 'yes.' I'm going to win this bet. There's no way he'd ever be interested in me."

Jo frowned, her eyes softening just a bit, obviously detecting something in his voice that he'd been trying to keep hidden. "You never know, Carter… he might say 'yes.'"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah… right."

* * *

They'd managed to save Eureka once again from destruction. All in a day's work. Jack emerged, following the dog Fifi, out of the tunneler. Fifi barked at the lava spitting from the hole they'd just created using the tunneler. It was hotter than hell. Nathan emerged next from the giant machine and Jack soon found them standing side by side watching the lava flow from the pocket they'd just punctured. He was still panting for breath after their little adventure. Jack still hadn't asked Nathan out and he knew he was running out of time. He needed to face his fear… no time like the present! "So… what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, looking over at Nathan Stark.

Stark looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Eureka's Rutherford festival is tomorrow," he answered.

Jack nodded, a little nervous. "Going with anybody special?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Nathan frowned. "Uh… no."

Carter cleared his throat. "Oh… because I was just wondering… maybe… if you're free and I'm free… maybe we could… uh… go together?" he stuttered awkwardly. There… he'd done it!

Nathan paused. He looked beyond surprised by the invite. "You mean like a date?" he asked curiously.

Jack swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Uh yeah… like a date."

Suddenly Nathan smiled. "Exactly how hard did you hit your head while we were in there?" he asked, motioning toward the tunneler.

"Nathan, just answer the question!" Carter snapped, in no mood for Stark's games.

"Maybe we should get you out of this heat. You might have heat stroke…" he kept going.

"Nathan… I'm fine! Now answer the damn question!" he shouted angrily.

Nathan smiled warmly, looking down at Carter. "Okay."

"What?" Jack almost gasped.

"You wanted an answer. I just gave you one. Just uh… leave the polyester at home," he told Jack, glancing at his uniform, and flashing him a sexy smile that made Carter's insides melt before turning back to stare at the lava.

Jack smiled, unable to believe Stark had accepted. And just when he was sure the shit-eating grin would never be off his face he realized that Allison Blake had just won their bet. "Oh shit," he mumbled under his breath.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

She Said No

By Andie O'Neill

Genre: Romance/Alternate Universe

Pairing: Nathan/Jack

Rating: M/R

Summary: Allison turns down Stark's proposal after overhearing a conversation about Carter and Nathan.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but between school and work it's hard to find the time for anything else!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Part Two

"Vincent, iced coffee please," Allison asked as she walked toward the counter. Stark walked in moments later.

"Right away," assured Vince.

"Steamy out there tonight," Jack noted, leaning casually against the counter next to Hood. Allison could see the Sheriff's eyes shift to Stark, and noticed the significance almost immediately when Nathan gave him a small smile. Interesting.

"Yeah well, get used to it. That magma is going to be venting for days," said Nathan.

"I think technically its lava," Carter corrected with a playful smile.

Stark opened his mouth to retort, but closed it a moment later obviously realizing he'd been beaten at his own game. Allison resisted the chuckle deep in her throat. "So you guys did good work today. You should team up more often," she teased with a knowing grin.

Carter and Stark paused, giving each other an awkward look. "Yeah," they answered in unison.

Allison rolled her eyes, grabbing her iced coffee and settling at a booth. She could see Stark give Carter a significant look as he complimented him on his driving. Seconds later Nathan finally joined her, his own drink in hand. He had a smug smile on his face as he looked at her. "Sooo… playing nice I see," she spoke with her own smug smile to match.

"He asked me out today," Nathan told her, folding his arms and giving her a pointed look. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?"

She gave him the most innocent look she could muster and took a sip of her drink, enjoying the feel of cool liquid running down her throat. It immediately countered the heat she felt from the lava venting. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nathan smiled, glancing at Jack as Fargo's dog pee'd on his leg. His smile immediately faded and he shook his head. "Oh god… how the hell did I fall for _that_?" he asked with a tired sigh.

"It's a mystery," Allison answered as Fargo retreated and Jack grabbed a napkin from Vince, grumbling.

"Think it's too late to back out?" he questioned.

"Yup."

"Damn," Nathan muttered and rolled his eyes as Jack accidentally spilled water on his pants while trying to reach for more napkins.

* * *

He'd been going back and forth between excitement and utter horror all day, and he'd never felt so exhausted. Jack unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his undershirt, and unhooked his belt. It felt good to be home. There was just one problem…. "Hey Dad!" shouted Zoe as she rushed down the stairs with a smile, giving him a hug. She frowned and pulled away. "Uh… rough day?"

Carter sighed. "It's Eureka, what else is new?"

"Good point," she said with a smile before walking in the kitchen, handing him a cold beer. "Allison called… she figured you might be needing one of these."

Jack immediately took the drink, taking a long sip as he savored the bitter taste. God it felt good. When he finally opened his eyes again Zoe was smiling at him, arms folded. "So, anything you want to tell me?"

"Huh?" Jack questioned.

"Allison… she called. Apparently you guys had a little bet going on. She wants you to call her back tomorrow before the festival in regards to your deal."

Carter immediately groaned. "Listen Zo-"

"Nathan Stark?" she interrupted. "What the hell Dad?!"

Jack knew she had every right to be pissed. Although their relationship had changed drastically since she'd come to live with him, there were still some things Jack had chosen not to reveal about himself. Of course, how exactly did one tell his now seventeen year old daughter that he was interested in both women and men, and had been attracted to Doctor Nathan Stark for quite a while? "Yeah, I suppose that may have come as a bit of a surprise," he spoke, extremely uncomfortable under his daughter's gaze.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Ya think?! I mean I always expected you to move on after you and Mom split, but I was kind of thinking you'd be dating other _women_… not Nathan Stark!"

Jack was somewhat surprised by her words, especially considering how close she was to Vincent. "Yes I realize he's not exactly a woman but-"

"When were you going to tell me, Dad? All this time I've been bugging you about Allison, and this whole time you've been interested in Stark!"

"Zoe, I did find Allison attractive, I just-"

"You just what, Dad?" she interrupted.

Jack took a deep breath, completely confused as to why she'd be so upset. "It bothers you this much that I'm interested in another man?" he asked softly, almost afraid to hear her answer.

Zoe's anger immediately faded, and she looked away with a sigh. "Dad, how could you even ask that? I'm not mad that you're going on a date with a guy, I'm mad that you never even told me you were interested in guys. I mean, I had to hear it from Allison! I had to hear it from a woman who's only known you a couple years that my own Dad is bi! Why didn't you tell me you liked Stark? Did you think I couldn't handle it? I would have supported you! You should have told me, Dad!"

Carter smiled, pulling her into a brief hug. "I'm sorry, Zo. I should have told you… you're right. I just… didn't know how. It's not like I'm much of an expert on this kind of thing… besides, it's been a long time since I've had any real interest in a man, not since before I met your mother," he tried to explain.

"And Stark?"

Jack took a seat on the stool in his kitchen, watching Zoe do the same. "I've been attracted to Nathan since the moment I met him, but I never actually expected him to feel the same way. I still can't believe he said 'yes,' when I asked him out."

"Of course he said, 'yes,' Dad! How could he not?" she told him, elbowing him, her smile returning.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Forgive me?"

Zoe let out a dramatic sigh. "Okay, but I swear to god if I find out you have an evil twin brother or something I'm hiring Jo to kick your ass!"

Carter laughed, pulling his daughter into a bear hug, then kissed her forehead. "So, wanna help your father find something to wear for a first date?"

"It'd be my pleasure!" she answered. "Lord knows you're gonna need all the help you can get with this one!" she muttered, walking back up the stairs.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack shouted, following her up. Inwardly, though, he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Hey Henry," Jack greeted with a smile, watching the older man setting up some equipment in the tent he'd been given. They'd decided to have the festival in a rather large clearing just big enough to hold a town full of people. Tents were being set up all over the place, though most belonged to Vince. Since he couldn't bring the people to his refrigerator, he seemed bent on bringing the refrigerator to the people.

"Oh hey Jack! Nice day, huh?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah… looks like it'll be quite the party," he agreed.

The scientist finished up and walked over to Jack, smiling big as he dusted himself off. "These events usually are. I've got something especially planned this year!"

"Don't you always?" Jack questioned.

Henry laughed, shaking his head. "Good point."

"Hey, doesn't bother me just as long as it won't cause the next catastrophe. Tonight I'm off duty."

"Oh right… the date," Henry said with a knowing smile. When Jack gave him a confused look he immediately shrugged. "Small town."

Carter blushed, wondering what else the town had been saying about him. He hated being the center of Eureka gossip. "And getting smaller. Let me guess, Vince?"

Henry chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Actually it was Fargo, but I'm fairly certain he got it from Vincent. Excited?"

"More like horrified. I haven't been on a date in forever, and now I'm dating a man that's been on and off my hit list for years. Not exactly an ideal way to jump back in the swing of things."

"You'll do fine, Jack. If he didn't like you he never would have agreed to go out with you. Just enjoy yourself tonight… and stop worrying. I'm sure it'll be great."

Jack knew there was a reason why Henry was his best friend. The man always was good at giving him what he needed when he needed it. "Right well… have fun decorating."

Henry gave him a mischievous smile and Jack immediately knew he was up to something. "Oh I will," he assured the Sheriff and walked back over to his equipment.

Carter suddenly had a feeling he would never truly have a night off.

* * *

"Relax Dad, you look fine," Zoe assured him, her voice betraying the calm and patient facial expression.

Jack knew she was trying to be supportive, but none of it felt right. He was going on a date with Nathan Stark! It was as if the world had turned upside down. Even in his wildest dreams he'd never imagined going on a date with the scientist. With their explosive personality he'd always kind of imagined them having one final explosive fight which ended with them both naked and very, VERY sore from strenuous activity. He certainly would have preferred that over a first date. At least that would have seemed logical. "What the hell am I doing?" he muttered to himself with a sigh.

"Will you please chill?! It's just a date!" Zoe finally snapped. "It's not like you haven't done this before!"

"Of course I've done this before… just not with Nathan," he told her, parking the car as they reached the festival. They were a few minutes late, but he wasn't too worried.

Before Zoe could say another word Allison sighted them both and immediately walked over to them. "You never called me," she told Jack, folding her arms and giving him a glare.

Jack groaned. Of course he hadn't called her. He knew how evil Allison could be and he really didn't want to know what she had up her sleeve. "It wasn't even a fair bet, you obviously knew he was going to say 'yes'," he fought, grasping for straws.

Blake shook her head. "A deal is a deal, Carter. Don't worry, it's not that bad."

"Fine then… just tell me."

Allison smiled, glancing at Zoe. "I want Zoe to spend the night with me tonight… the rest is up to you."

Jack frowned, realizing what she was hinting at. "Oh come on Allison! It's a first date!"

Zoe grinned, patting her father's back. "Make me proud, Dad!" she said. "My bag's in the car, Allison. Just let me know when you're ready to leave. In the meantime, I have a boyfriend to find," she told them both and rushed off to find Lucas.

Allison watched Zoe leave before turning back to Jack. "You can thank me later." She left before Carter could say another word, and the Sheriff immediately groaned.

"No pressure…" he mumbled under his breath before heading towards the festival.

* * *

Nathan checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, not quite sure he'd ever felt so nervous. What the hell was he doing going on a date with Jack Carter? Had he completely lost it? He never should have let Allison rope him into going on a date. He felt like a teenager all over again, and he hated it. He'd gone through almost twenty different shirts before finding something he felt would work. It just wasn't natural for him to feel so uncertain. He'd always been so comfortable with the relationship he and Carter had shared before. They would fight, they would flirt, maybe share some significant looks. It may not have been quite that fulfilling, but at least it'd felt real. Going on a date with Carter felt wrong… absolutely wrong. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the night.

"Wow scientist… you look hot," said a voice from behind him. After almost a half an hour going through his closet he'd finally settled on a light pair of well-worn jeans and a green polo shirt. Nathan turned around slowly to see Jack wearing dark blue jeans and a button-down light blue shirt that seemed to go perfectly with his eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sheriff," Stark told him, giving him a once over to truly appreciate the fit of the other man's jeans. After seeing him in uniform day in and day out it was nice to see something different. "You're late you know."

Jack shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Teenage girl plus one bathroom equals late… to everything," he explained. "But then again, I don't have to tell you that… you are the scientist after all."

Nathan smiled. "Care to take a walk?" he asked, moving aside, and extending his hand.

"Thought you'd never ask. There are way too many people here."

Stark watched him walk ahead before moving to catch up with the other man. Things were about to get interesting….

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

She Said No

By Andie O'Neill

Genre: Romance/Alternate Universe

Pairing: Nathan/Jack

Rating: M/R

Summary: Allison turns down Stark's proposal after overhearing a conversation about Carter and Nathan.

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! I've really been enjoying them! Oh and thanks to wikipedia for the words that so needed to come out of Nathan Stark's mouth! Will make sense once you read story! Lol Sorry this chapter is so short, hopefully the next one will be longer! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Part Three

"… they measured the deflection of alpha particles, helium ions with a positive charge, directed normally onto a sheet of very thin gold foil. The gold foil was surrounded by a circular sheet of Zinc Sulfide which was used as an indicator. The sheet would light up when hit with alpha particles. Under the prevailing plum pudding model, the alpha particles should all have been deflected by, at most, a few degrees. However they observed that a very small percentage of particles were deflected through angles much larger than 90 degrees. From this observation Rutherford was able to observe and deduct the structure of the atom-"

"Uh Stark," Jack interrupted, clearing his throat.

"Hmm?"

"Please stop talking before you give me a headache," he said with an amused smile. Nathan Stark's love of science was obviously very strong, and it was one of the things Jack loved about him. When he talked about science Carter could see the man's eyes light up with excitement. It was absolutely adorable, but Jack could only take so much. They'd been walking down the path through the woods for almost a half hour, and Stark had immediately jumped to explain the Gold-foil experiment, (AKA the Rutherford experiment.) Why he'd even bothered asking was beyond him, but he'd been a little desperate at the time. He'd only wanted to take away some of the awkwardness, not give himself a miagraine.

Stark smiled. "Right… I forgot who I was talking to," he teased.

Carter rolled his eyes, giving him a half-hearted glare. "Yeah well try and remember next time before I start looking for the duct tape."

"Oh come on, Carter, it's not _that_ hard to comprehend. It's not like it's-"

"Rocket science?" Jack cut in with a raised eyebrow.

Stark frowned. "Okay… no science talk. What do you want to talk about?"

Jack grinned, suddenly hopeful. "Baseball?"

Nathan groaned. "Baseball is about as thrilling for me as science is to you."

"Okay, okay… no baseball," Jack agreed with a laugh. They still had a ways to go before they'd reach the end of the path and end up right where they began, and Jack was starting to think they should have picked a shorter path. They were in the middle of the woods with absolutely no one around and neither of them had any idea how to keep the conversation moving. The silence was going to drive Carter crazy. "This isn't going well is it?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not really… no."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a frustrated sigh. "So… tell me about your family. It's weird, I've known you almost two years and I feel like I know nothing about you."

"That would be because we spent most of those two years trying not to kill each other."

Carter couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Yeah too busy fighting over Allison to see what was right in front of us…" he added, thinking of all the time they'd wasted.

Stark halted almost immediately, and Jack turned around, curious as to why he'd stopped walking. They still had quite a trek ahead of them and Carter was getting hungry. "I may not have wanted to admit it, but I've always noticed… this… you," Nathan told him, completely serious.

Jack was a little surprised by his words. He couldn't really say he'd never noticed Nathan either. The second time he'd talked to the man he'd been half dressed and Carter may have been many things, but he was not blind. How could he not have noticed the scientist's extremely nice build? His dress shirt had been wide open when he and Allison had walked in to check on him after his contact with the ghost that had turned out to be Walter. Jack had done his best not to stare, but it'd been rather difficult even with Allison there beside him. It'd been even worse the second time he'd gotten a glimpse of Stark's body. He'd been seconds away from bursting into flames, and Jack had just barely managed to keep his head on straight until after Nathan had passed out and the crisis had been averted. He'd gotten a good look while helping the medics take him to the infirmary. Nathan had been stripped to his underwear, and all hot and sweaty. It hadn't mattered that he was unconscious… he'd looked damn sexy. "I may be a bit clueless sometimes, but I can't really say I've never noticed you. Although Allison did make a great distraction."

"That she did," Stark agreed with a small chuckle.

"So come on… tell me about your family," Jack urged, wanting to change the subject.

Nathan groaned. "Back to that are we?"

"Thought I'd forgotten?"

"More like hoped," the scientist muttered.

Carter frowned. "It's okay… if you don't wanna talk about it-"

"Allison and Kevin are my family. They're the only family I've ever really had," Nathan told him, his eyes darkening just a bit.

"What about your parents? Brothers? Sisters?" Carter questioned. At least they were finally talking.

"My father was a business man, built his company from the ground. He was absolutely brilliant, but he and I were never really close. Didn't see him long enough to be close. I started at MIT by the time I was fourteen, and before that I spent most of my time with my head in a book. I have an older brother… but I haven't really seen him in years. When my father died almost seven years ago he left his company to the both of us, but I wanted no part of it. He took over the family business and we haven't talked since."

"Wow… sounds brutal." It explained quite a bit… and Jack couldn't help but feel he had every right to be a sarcastic son of a bitch with his childhood experiences.

"What about you?"

Carter shrugged. "My father was a US Marshall same as me… and before that he was an Army man… had a stick up his ass all my life. Mom was a complete opposite… not sure how those two managed to stay together. My sister, Lexi… she's a bit of a hand full. Actually… she's kinda a pain in the ass to tell you the truth."

Nathan grinned. "You two must have been quite close considering how much you and your sister have in common," he teased.

Jack glared at him. "Smart ass…" he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Stark's smile intensified immediately upon hearing the comment. "And don't you ever forget it, Sheriff," he whispered in Jack's ear, immediately making him shiver. Perhaps there was hope for their 'disaster' date after all.

* * *

The rest of their walk was filled with laughter and shameless flirting, and Jack was finally starting to enjoy himself… that was until he'd decided to take a brief rest against a tree nearby only to watch Nathan move far too close for comfort, invading his personal space, his eyes dark with mischief. "So tell me, Sheriff, exactly how long has it been since you've dated a man?" he questioned.

Jack swallowed hard, his skin tingling despite the fact that Stark had yet to actually touch him. "Uh… I uh… I've never actually been on a date with another guy before… technically. Had a few one night stands before I met Abby… but that was mostly just experimentation."

"That long?" he questioned, looking surprised.

Carter nodded, not sure he could speak for fear of making a babbling fool out of himself. Stark was way too close and he was having a little trouble just remembering his own name.

"Huh… guess that means it's been a while since you've… kissed a man," Nathan spoke, his tone of voice low and extremely enticing. Nathan leaned forward, and just when Jack was sure the scientist was going to kiss him he paused. "Am I right?"

Carter groaned, rolling his eyes before he grabbed Nathan's shirt and pulled him into a brief, but passionfilled kiss. "There… much better." At least their first kiss was finally out of the way. "Not bad," he added as an after thought… Nathan was quite talented.

Stark smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself, Sheriff."

Jack wasn't sure how much more he could stand. "I think I liked it better when you were insulting me. All the flirting is kinda freaking me out now."

Nathan chuckled. "I'd be more than happy to oblige. Where do you want me to start? Your IQ maybe? No too easy. I could mention a few snide remarks about the fact that you have the maturity of a five year old," he offered.

Carter frowned. "Hey, I do not have the maturity of a five year old!"

Stark sighed. "Fine, ten year old?"

"Much better."

Nathan snorted in amusement, staring at him for what seemed like hours. Slowly his expression turned serious, until finally he pushed away. "Hungry?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Jack spoke, a little breathless after the strange moment they'd shared. The light show they'd all been promised would be happening soon and Carter didn't want to miss it.

* * *

"So, how do you think the date is going?" Lucas asked, walking beside Zoe, her hand in his.

Zoe frowned. "I haven't seen Stark or my father since we got here… and with those two that could be a good thing or a bad thing," she told him, a little worried. She knew how nervous her father was, and she really didn't want to see him screw it up. Nathan Stark may not have been Zoe's first choice, but she could see he was obviously her father's, and that was what mattered.

"There's a park path nearby here… I know a few people who like to go there to be alone. There's probably where Doctor Stark and your father went," Lucas offered, trying to be helpful. "I'm sure they could use some time alone."

"Maybe," she agreed, smiling at him. He really was a sweet heart. "So it doesn't freak you out that I may one day have two fathers instead of one?" She'd been a little nervous since telling Lucas about her father's date, that he would be a little weird about the whole thing. Eureka was a pretty accepting place, but there were still a few idiots out there that would always be closed minded. She just hoped Lucas wasn't one of them.

Lucas frowned. "Why would it? I mean don't get me wrong, it was scary enough just dealing with the one Dad… but then again… I don't plan on letting anything drive me away," he assured her, giving her a gentle kiss.

Zoe smiled. She had the best boyfriend in the world….

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

She Said No

By Andie O'Neill

Genre: Romance/Alternate Universe

Pairing: Nathan/Jack

Rating: M/R

Summary: Allison turns down Stark's proposal after overhearing a conversation about Carter and Nathan.

A/N: Last chap! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed this little fic! It was really fun to write! Thanks for all the reviews! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

________________________________________________________________________

Part Four

Weeks ago he would never believe he'd be on a date with Jack Carter. He'd spent so much time focused on Allison he hadn't even realized who he was really falling for. Allison was a distraction, something to focus on to avoid his growing feelings for Carter. It'd been hard for him to accept, but with his ex-wife's help he'd finally accepted what his heart had always known from the beginning. He wanted Jack. Nathan smiled as they sat in the grass enjoying their burgers. They'd found a spot out of the way once they'd gotten their food from Vince, receiving one of his most brilliant smiles as he questioned them on how the date was going. Nathan had a feeling Jack would have shot him right then and there if not for the fact that he'd left his gun at home. While most of the town had grouped together in the middle of the clearing to see the light show, Nathan and Jack had decided to sit in the grass not far from the tents on a hill close to the woods. It gave them all the privacy they needed in a town of nosy scientists.

Nathan snorted in amusement when Jack dripped ketchup on his shirt, groaning in annoyance. Why the hell he wanted the man, he'd never know, but he did. Stark handed him a napkin.

"Thanks," Jack said, blushing.

Nathan took a sip of his drink, watching the couples slow dancing. Spencer wasn't available to DJ, but they'd managed to find a good replacement, Dylan Demarcus. "Come on, Sheriff… how about a dance?" Stark stood, offering his hand.

Jack smiled, taking his hand. "Why not?"

Nathan led him through the crowd, pulling Jack close. He could hear Carter's breath hitch for a moment at being pulled so roughly, but the Sheriff didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked quite pleased with their positions.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

Stark couldn't help but agree. They were in unexplored territory and they both knew it. Nathan looked around them to see Lupo dancing with Zane. She was smiling at them. Nearby Zoe and Lucas were also dancing. Zoe was also smiling. It seemed no matter where they went, they'd always have a few spectators. "I think we're the only ones."

Carter snorted. "Just ignore them."

Nathan looked down at Jack. "That may be difficult, unless of course you know some way of distracting me."

Jack smiled. "Oh very smooth."

"I thought so," he spoke with his usual confidence. "Care to give them a show?"

Jack's smile immediately faded. "You can't be serious. I am not making out with you in front of my daughter and half the town."

"She'll have to get used to it sometime…."

Carter raised an eyebrow at his words. "Oh really? So you think this might actually go somewhere?"

Nathan paused, suddenly realizing how his earlier statement sounded. They hadn't even gotten through their first date! Thankfully, he was good at playing it cool when the need arose. Stark shrugged, swaying to the music. "I may just keep you around for a little while."

"I feel so honored."

"You should be… you are, after all, dating one of the smartest men in the town."

"That ego of yours come with a reality check?" Carter replied, rolling his eyes.

Nathan almost kissed him right then and there. "Now who's insulting who?"

"Hey, you said I had the maturity of a five year old!" Jack fought.

"I did bump you up to ten… that should count for something."

Jack glared at him, huffing in frustration. "I so don't like you…."

Nathan grinned, pulling the other man just a little bit closer. "Yes you do, Sheriff. You like me very much."

"Do I?" Carter questioned, pretending to be surprised. "However did you get that idea?"

"When you asked me out on this date," Nathan pointed out.

"Hmmm," Carter said with a nod. "I could see how you might be confused."

Stark snorted. "You do realize we're probably going to kill each other before the week is over?"

"Yeah, I think Allison might be trying to get rid of us. Think she's ditching us for another guy?" Jack teased.

"Or perhaps another girl," Nathan added, playing along.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. "Now that would be interesting…."

He could take it anymore. He'd resisted long enough. As the first few fireworks exploded in the sky Nathan pulled Jack into a brief kiss, hoping the crowd would be sufficiantly distracted. Jack didn't resist, melting into the kiss. Time stood still as the kiss deepened, and neither realized that they'd stopped dancing.

"Way to go, Dad!" shouted Zoe, from somewhere nearby.

Jack immediately broke the kiss, blushing. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Nathan stared down into his eyes, suddenly serious. "Not really, no."

The Sheriff stared back at him, seeming to understand what Nathan was trying to convey. It'd been so long since he was on a first date, but he still remembered the dates he'd been on before… this one seemed quite different. He could feel it. Realizing they still weren't dancing, the two resumed their dance as Dylan's new wave sound surrounded them. It wasn't all that bad. Finally Jack broke their gaze, looking away for a second. "I know we had a bit of a rough start, but now I don't want this to end."

Nathan's smile returned. "Who says it has to?" he questioned.

"It's gotta end some time, Nathan."

"Unless we stop time," he whispered, only half serious.

"Yeah, because we all know that would end well! Don't give these scientists ideas! I can't clean your messes 24/7. I do need to sleep sometime."

Stark raised an eyebrow at that. "Who said anything about sleep?"

Jack shook his head, shooting him a glare. "I hate to break this to your ego, but you aren't that charming, Stark."

"Oh please, I could probably charm the pants right off of you, right now if I wanted to," he assured the Sheriff.

"You wish." Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm sure my daughter would just LOVE that!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You're welcomed to try."

Nathan leaned in close, his lips just barely brushing Jack's. "Careful Sheriff, you play with fire and you might get burned," he warned.

Jack licked his lips. "I like to live dangerously."

Nathan almost groaned at the comment. "Why am I not surprised… after all, you are working here now aren't you?"

"Yeah… I am. So Nathan… I suggest you bring it," Jack challenged, far too pleased with himself.

One thing the Sheriff didn't know was just how good Nathan was at 'bringing it.' He would learn soon enough. With a mischevious smile he leaned in close, whispering words into Jack's ear that he knew would make Jack weak in the knees…. Jack Carter didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Thanks for having Zoe over, Allison, I really appreciate it," Jack spoke, his words rushed as he glanced over at Nathan who was currently saying good night to a few friends.

"Leave the party already, Carter?" Allison questioned in surprise.

Jack blushed. "Uh… yeah."

Allison raised an eyebrow at his words, folding her arms. "Whatever happened to those many cocktails?" she questioned, refering to a statement he'd made to her once over a year ago.

Carter glanced at Nathan once more. "He's hotter than you," he joked.

Allison smacked his arm, making him wince as he laughed. "Have fun."

"Thanks Allison," he spoke before walking over to Zoe who was talking with Lucas, Zane, and Jo. "See ya tomorrow, Zoe. Don't stay up too late," he said, giving her a hug goodbye.

Zoe smiled knowingly at him. "I would say the same to you, but somehow I doubt that'll be a possibility," she teased.

Jack frowned, trying not to be disturbed by the look his teenage daughter was giving him. "Uh… I'll pretend you didn't just say that to me."

"Good idea," remarked Jo, patting his shoulder. "Night Carter… have a good night."

"Uh… yeah… right," he said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his daughter before he walked over, joining Nathan.

"You ready to go?" Stark asked, his green eyes suddenly turning a darker shade, and Jack immediately swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Yeah… sure."

"Good," the scientist spoke, taking his hand as he waved goodbye to his friend and pulled Jack toward the parking lot nearby. "I'm driving."

Carter was too far gone to argue. He was instead too busy trying not to think about how long it'd been since he'd last gotten laid. It'd been far too long….

* * *

Nathan pushed him back till he landed onto the bed, crawling over him as they immediately kissed. Jack's hand stroked Stark's face gently, deepening the kiss as he moaned in the other man's mouth, wanting more. Nathan's tongue slipped into Jack's mouth, exploring, his crotch brushing Jack's. The kiss was becoming more and more desperate. Nathan's head was spinning. He could feel Jack flush against him. It felt so damn good. When his lungs strained for air he finally broke the kiss. Nathan opened his eyes slowly, staring into Jack's baby blues. "So exactly how did you get Allison to take Zoe for the night?" he questioned.

Jack kissed his lips. "It was kinda her wish…" he explained.

"Yeah, heard about your little bet."

Jack paused, looking rather surprised. "I never actually thought you'd be interested in me," he admitted. Nathan rocked his hips against Jack, making him groan. "But apparently I was wrong."

Stark leaned down, capturing Carter's lips. "I didn't think you were interested either."

Jack thrusted up against Nathan, grinding his erection against Nathan's. "Ooohh, it's safe to say I'm interested."

Nathan was panting now, could barely breathe. "Yeah… rather hard not to notice."

Jack chuckled. "Pun intended?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, kissing him once more. "Just shut up, Carter."

* * *

Stark was lying next to Jack in bed… gasping for air as he recovered from their little tryst. Jack moved to lay his head on Nathan's shoulder. "Wow," muttered Carter.

Nathan couldn't have agreed more. With a sigh he pulled Jack closer to him and kissed Jack's forehead. "If all our dates end like this, I think I could learn to get used to this."

Jack smiled. "Guess it was a good thing Allison said no to your proposal, huh?"

Nathan smiled back. "Yeah… guess so. I think I may just have to buy her a car for Christmas, for letting me off the hook."

Jack nodded, closing his eyes. "Make it a diamond necklace…" he advised before drifting off to sleep. Nathan followed him moments later, both content in each other's arms… all because Doctor Allison Blake said no.

The End


End file.
